forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Groups
Blindfold Man Considered by some to be local heroes but to also be a necessary evil when it comes to the supernatural community. They take on assassination jobs as well as destroying the evidence of those who push beyond the bounds of those who uphold the balance. They act as something like boogiemen, stories of "If you hunt and kill humans, Blindfold Man will get you". That being said they aren't view unfavorably, rather they are viewed as something of anti heroes; they exist to ensure that their community and people remain hidden. Most every supernatural being on Earth as well as those within the Great Families knows about them. Not only that, they live and work among the people, often working to set up near or within the hidden supernatural cities that exist across Earth. This allows for people to come to them directly and for them to remain public figures, keeping them from being considered some sort of faceless demons or as monsters among their own kind. C Block One of the more terrifying organizations, their name is known to everyone who has any sort of supernatural gift and the supernatural community. They are known to hunt and contain Humans who gain any sort of power or ability, working to lock up anyone who seems to be a threat or who break a law. They work outside the bounds of the Great Families, dispensing their own sort of justice. They trap those who meet their standards beneath the ocean in their own private prison, a hellscape where gangs and violence runs rampant. This is kept in check by their barbaric practices of creating death games and causing inmates to lose body parts for sadistic entertainment. Worse of all are captured experiments forcing multiple people together into monsters using abilities that turn these beings into monsters, sending them across the halls at random to kill anyone who could not hide away in a cell. Coperture Known as one of the Great Families, their name is spread far and wide among those with abilities and the Supernatural communities on Earth. Coperture act as the vanguard of humanity, it is their job to ensure that human kind is protected and that they can live their lives in relative peace. They are however, often considered and at times play the role of villains. Most of the supernatural community on Earth knows about them thanks to thee continual roles that they must take on by the Coperture. It is their job to not only take down but at times kill any being that threatens the veil. This means doing everything from hunting down Land Gods to taking out small groups of supernatural beings when they go to far. More than that they work with criminal organizations around the world, regulating them by acting as a barrier against their exploits and ventures from expanding. About History Coperture Inheritance The Council One of the most wide spread and well known of all the organizations on Yoma, most know them as a household name if they live on that world. Created as a direct response to Fifth Heaven, Brudenheim, and the War of Extermination. They exist as a peacekeeping group, setting up citadels in multiple nations across Yoma so they can always act when another threat such as Brudenheim arises in the future. Aside from that they work to try and maintain the peace of the those nations who have joined them, giving aid, providing support, and trying to initiate peace talks between those nations who work with them. They of course have another function, that is the hunting and extermination of terrorist organizations and international threats that may occur. To that end, their Queen has brought on multiple members of the Ten Great Houses, one of them being the Kazahana, a public move to ease the fears of those who saw the Kazahana as a threat after the Head of the Family appeared to be during the War of Extermination. Eldritch Known as the most dangerous and monstrous of all the groups, they are made up of the Elder Gods, their servants, and those they control. They are known across all of the worlds, harbingers of Darkness who first created Monsters and spread the plague of Madness across reality. For now most, if not all of their royalty and members are sleeping beneath the whole of reality. Fifth Heaven Perhaps one of the most well known groups in Yoma, they were an elite group of five members that served under the Brudenhiem royal family; while not all members were connected to the group of their own free will they still did their job. Most everyone in Yoma views them as monsters as they lead the attacks against nations and lead the charge of Brudenheim's ultimate goal, the subjugation of all Supernatural life beneath humanity. While they were killed off during the War of Extermination, they are still viewed as a manifestation of fear and terror among the supernatural communities on Yoma. They are now the image of continued agitation between Humans and Supernatural beings on Yoma. Infinite City More than just some group, they are a defacto nation onto themselves; a group of people who were cast aside by society. They came together on Yoma, doing whatever they could to ensure that they would never be cast aside again. For a time they were known as one of the antagonistic forces within Yamiyo, having taken an entire cut of the nation as their own and while this happened before without any sort of hostility, members of the Infinite City pushed into cities protected by the Kazahana to try and take what they wanted, this lead to the return of the Kazahana and helped Fifth Heaven to strike. Now they exist as a limited capacity, hidden in the mountains of their queen's homeland. They live their solitary lives, hidden away from most of the world. Of course they are seen every now and then, often returning to Yamiyo, to the Kazahana. While they are in no way allies, the queen and head of the Kazahana can be seen together every so often Hunting Arrows One of the the more secretive groups on Earth, they hide in public sight, working not to protect anyone but instead to kill Monsters. As such, they are not well known among those with any kind of abilities or the supernatural communities. They instead keep to themselves, silently circulating around the world to take out threats that they are hired in on. They are known among the Great Families who exist on Earth, often working alongside them or renting out their services. Kazahana Known as one of the Ten Great Houses of Yoma and one of the Great Families, the Kazahana have existed well before Yoma was created, existing as peace keepers between Humans and Yoma, it is their job to ensure the safety and protection of Yokai across Yoma and when the need arises those on Earth. They have been known across all of Yoma, most all people know about them in some capacity but they are of course known in both worlds. Most in Earth remember them as the old family, one of the regal Ten Houses but on Yoma they are both feared and respected. This was thanks to the War of Extermination where the head of the family used almost every bit of his power to lay waste to the royal city of Brudenheim. Since then they are viewed in a mix of fear, respect, and awe. Most came to view them as a danger. About History Kazahana Blades Terremoto Another of the Great Families, the Terremoto stand as the exact opposite of the Coperture yet exist as their allies. They are a family dedicated to the protection and the continual existence of the Earth itself. Having long ago forsaken the roots of their creation, they connected themselves to the land and to the power within it. To this end they have taken on the role of securing the future of the world, not as concerned as those who live on it as the Coperture are. That being said they are far kinder to the supernatural beings on the world having been a support for them for generations. With that being said they also work along side the Coperture, while their allies are a buffer, the Terremoto work to destroy oncoming threats while the Coperture manages those that already exist. While this support of these people's have always been seen, the efforts have been redoubled in recent years. THis is because after years of being controlled by a violent monster by the name of Cryzer they were finally able to free themselves after years of infighting between the Coperture and Terremoto that left their relationship originally strained if not hostile towards one another. About History Terremoto Inheritance Redwoods The quietest and most neutral family, The Redwoods stand was the nomadic peace walkers amongs the families in allies for those in need. This family is dedicated to the protection of the metaphysical essence of life, ''The Pulse. ''Upon levels of disorder against the essence of life and the barrier of worlds, The Redwoods take upon themselves to exercise and abolish all threats that may further lifes hold to leave and bring desolation to the world. Virtuosic in a more buddhist shintoistic way of life, the supernatural has become no more than kin in soul bonds allowing for great cooperation and support along their journey. Rex Ars Machina Not well known to many Rex Ars Machina is a grouping of Witches who have existed for hundreds of years, never making themselves known to the public around them. That is because of how Rex Ars functions, a foundry created for the sole intent of crafting powerful weaponry for mortals. While often creating weapons enhanced through Magic, their founder was the one who brought the ability and materials needed to craft Oricalcum weapons. Since then they have worked alongside three of the Great Families, crafting many if not all of the weapons ever held by these people. Still they have been known in generations, connected to many of the great weapons that were seen and used within many of the great epics and myths of the past. For example, in their time they had been known to create the original Might of Heroes and even so far as to be the ones to help craft the original Caliburn on request for the lady Vivian. As such, it is the arms of this group that have helped to shape most of the tales and events during the Age of Gods Star Tower The first ever group created by the founder of Rex Ars Machina, they were created some time during the multiple incarnations of the Witch, holding the prototype Oricalcum weapons that were born in the same experiments as the beasts. As such it was one dedicated to the constant hunt and destruction of these creatures, despite their abilities they were never able to truly defeat them and instead worked towards getting them into a constant stalemate, at least until the War of Extermination. This was because the activation of the first weapon held by the Head of the Kazahana drew them to Earth and Yoma. It was here most of Souls Rose had already been working and operating for generations, having followed their lead there during one of her incarnations. Thanks to this they became one of the only groups able to achieve the goal set out for their creation, the destruction of the Soul Hunter's entire structure and leave what remained of their kind to simply go extinct with no way to continue on their species. Of course not many even know about Souls Rose, aside from the surviving members as well as the heads of the Coperture, Terremoto, and Kazahana. Savior One of the older groups, they are considered to be monsters by the supernatural beings living on Earth, who always live in a state of fear when it comes to Savior. They are an organization that comes together to kidnap, torture, and control supernatural beings and those who have awoken any kind of ability. They are beasts, enslaving people, controlling their minds and wills to create weapons or to breed soldiers for their cause. With that, they are known to cannibalize supernatural beings, tearing apart their bodies to create genetic monstrosities that they breed to create artificial weaponized beings. Working with the Eldritch, experiments with Madness and genetic experiments, those they don't create out of a lab are often children from different supernatural communities, viable to be genetically altered, mentally reprogrammed, and turned into weapons, perhaps in time to breed new super soldiers for them. They are monsters, creating weapons; bio, kinetic, genetic. They are purveyors of war who see the only way for any species to reach their own survival is to improve and become powerful through constant struggle and war, to that end they will create weapons from all species to create this perfect world. Spartoi The shadow of the Great Families, the Spartoi have existed for thousands of years; beings who are neither alive not dead but exist in a state in between. It is their job to police all of the Great Families, to ensure that they follow the laws they have agreed upon and do not become a threat to Earth or Yoma. To that end they are not police, they are a suppression squad. They work to enforce their laws and at times to kill whoever defies them, even if that person is one of the Kings of Queens. To that end they maintain The Void, a prison hidden from the world, a prison to hold those too dangerous to kill and too powerful for most anyone else to contain or defeat. They are one of the greater beings who exist outside the normal laws of the world and those set to contain the veil and the existence of supernatural beings secret, they have their own laws to keep themselves and their own world hidden. Verhexen One of the oldest families on Earth to harness supernatural power and to interact with the inhuman; the Verhexen are a sort of royal family who contain their own hidden nation with the Black Forest, using their power to keep themselves safe as well as to keep back the monstrous denizens of the ancient woods. The gain and maintain their power from the venom of the original Mother Hydra, a beast born from the Hydrion and the monster goddess Tiamat. This bond with the beast gives them power in black magic and curses as well as using it's venom to drain the essence and power from great beasts and heroes that they use as their own. They remain hidden from human society, isolated so most do not know their name. It is only the Coperture who properly know and interact with them as the land this family owns falls within the teritory of the Great Family. As such they have worked together, even going so far as to promise one of their heirs to the next ruler of the Coperture, though this proved disastrous as the nature of the family caused their heir to turn traitor and try and destroy the Coperture. This ended in their defeat, though they were not destroyed, leaving them to exist in isolation within their homeland